1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a terminal, for example, a terminal is not only incorporated in a housing to configure a connector, but also directly mounted on a board for use.
2. Background Art
As a conventional terminal, for example, a contact for an IC socket in which a terminal contact part is integrally formed via a spring side part of which a base portion is connected to a support side part, is known (see Patent Document 1). The spring side part of this contact is approximately formed in a lateral U-shape by an upper side arm extended from a coupling portion to the terminal contact part and a lower side arm extended from the coupling portion to the base portion. The upper side arm includes a first spring portion and a second spring portion which are extended away from and in parallel with each other. The lower side arm includes a third spring portion and a fourth spring portion which are extended away from and in parallel with each other. Further, the spring side part slopes down from the coupling portion to the base portion.
Patent Document
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-237015
Regarding the contact for an IC socket mentioned above, for example, as shown in FIG. 4 of Patent Document 1, a linear upper side arm 2 and a linear lower side arm 3 are coupled at a coupling portion 8. Therefore, a depth of the contact is long and a floor space of the contact is large, and hence a large mounting space is required.